


The New Normal

by SchmillionPizza



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Psycho and Spectacle try to relax after the recent events in the series.SPOILERS ABOUND
Relationships: Dr.Psycho/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is ever curious about what Spectacle looks like I always imagine Daphne Blake when she was in her Hex Girls outfit https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/5d/46/645d46476b824381036305276dd307d9.jpg

It had been an eventful few months. Spring was here. The crew had been involved in a pretty nasty turf war and Poison Ivy was getting married to Kiteman. Psycho betrayed Harley. It was very dramatic, took a lot of chances and it paid off. It had been a ride. 

They were in a hotel. Riddler was staying a few doors down. Spectacle did miss Harley and Ivy but her blind devotion to Psycho outweighed her devotion to them. Her head was currently on his hairy chest nuzzling him. They were watching 90 Day Fiancé.

“HAH. That was shooting yourself in the dick. Idiot. You don’t ask a woman for an STD test THAT soon in a relationship. This is why you go for a Virgin.” He kissed her cheek. 

She giggled. “..Plus the mayo thing? I bet he smells terrible..” she said lacing fingers with him. 

She kissed his lips and he pulled her closer and moved on top of her. 

“...You are so much hotter than him..than anyone..” She murmured out. He chuckled. “I think that’s just to you, Kitten..but hearing it out of that little supple little mouth..Mm..poetry..” he kissed her and ran his hands through her hair. He slid her Prince Teeshirt off of her and lecherously squeezed her breasts. 

“I love these titties..” he murmured. 

“I love your dick...” she purred back. 

He grunted and pinned her hard against the bed. He had had a rough few days and needed to fuck it out with his girl. 

They could only muster 2 rounds of screwing tonight, they were both pretty out of it from all the traveling 

...

She woke up that morning and yawned..hearing him snore. She scooted closer to him and whispered to him. 

“...Women suuucckkk...” she giggled. He smiled and rolled over into his stomach peering over at her. “Most women, Suck.” 

She giggled and nestled herself into his neck. 

He lightly petted her. “Which reminds me...You know when I take over the world I’m gonna get a lot of pussy thrown in my face right?....How do you uhhh..feel about that?” He said snaking a hand over to her to draw her close to him. 

“..It doesn’t bother me. Just remember who your top bitch is and I won’t murder all the sluts that are gonna come your way.” She said casually. 

“See. Why can’t all women be like you? Not hung up on monogamy and stabbing a bitch when it’s due.” She rolled into her stomach and snuggled up against him. 

She kissed him and smiled. 

“For the record I wouldn’t stab them...I’d exsanguinate them. Much more painful...it takes longer but it sends a message..” 

“God you are so disturbing and twisted sometimes, Babe..I love you..” he kissed her neck and she held him close to her. 

She kissed his lips and he wrapped his arms around her. 

A knock came to the door. 

“Beat it, Ed. We’re naked!!” He bellowed out. Spectacle gently kissed his neck and rubbed his chest hair. 

“When do you plan on doing some actual work today!? And by some work I don’t mean your edgy teen girlfriend!” 

“Hey! I’m 23!” Spectacle said. 

“Then dress like it!” Ed said snappily. 

She retaliated by levitating him up and dropping him abruptly. 

“Damnit!! Fine. I’ll be back in an hour and you had better be ready, Psycho!..” he said walking away in huff. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point..” he chuckled and pecked her lips. 

“..Yeah...but that morning pecker you’ve been grinding against me begs to differ..” she said, teasingly running her finger along it. 

“Mmmfff..” Psycho let out before murmuring that he wanted to screw. 

...

They had both showered and were getting dressed. Spectacle was in charge of rounding up the stray parademons. 

Psycho put Grod’s helmet on and levitated up to her to kiss her. 

“Love you, Babe..” she said. 

“Love you more, Kitten..” he said before walking out with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are going to be like little bingeable vignettes. With no real plot just little peeks into different moments. Glad everyone is enjoying it!

Spectacle came back from the day looking very worse for wear. Her purple cowl was torn, her bright orange hair mussed and she had blood smeared on her face. 

Psycho and Riddler we’re talking and immediately looked at her. 

“What the HELL happened to you?” Psycho asked. 

“...Felix...and my little bitch-boy half brother...and CatWoman...also somehow Calendar Man..Still trying to figure that one out..” Spectacle said plopping on the bed. 

“What about the parademons?!” Psycho asked. 

She waved a hand and a pocket dimension opened up and all the tiny demon idols fell onto the floor. 

“Hell yeah! Ya did good, Kitten. Gotta keep mah boys close.” He said examining one of the figurines. 

Psycho looked at her and petted the side of her face. 

“Go ahead and go down to the Spa. You look like one of Giganta’s tampons.”

She levitated to him and kissed his cheek. He handed her his credit card. A huge gesture of trust for him. 

He jerked his card back before defining a term of this arrangement.

“No men touching you! Even for a facial.” He said smirking. Handing her the plastic. 

“I know..Don’t worry. Thank you, Daddy~. she hovered out of the room. Taking the black card. 

Psycho had a goofy grin as he watched her hover. 

“Daddy?” Riddler quirked a brow. 

“Yeah. It’s a psychological thing she has...plus it’s her kink. She’s got an assload of baggage but she’s kinky as hell.” He said chuckling. 

“I never had you pinned for that kind of taboo.” Riddler said raising a brow. 

“Nah Nah Nah, it’s not like that. She never knew her Dad, she had to parent herself basically and never got to be taken care of. So to compensate for that-...wait why am I telling you this?” 

Riddlers cackled. “You just naturally open up to me. But I get it, and damn that is fucked.” 

—

She came back up in a robe. Riddler was gone. Dr.Psycho was asleep. His tuxedo uniform was hanging up and he was in his shorts. Spectacle smiled and slid her robe off. Slipping onto the bed with him. 

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed his sleeping lips, repeatedly. 

He opened his eyes and once he realized a naked Spectacle was laying beside of him he grinned. He couldn’t be dreaming. He never dreamed of anything this great. 

“Holy HELL. You look fantastic!!” He excitedly as he scanned her and gasped excitedly when he saw she had gotten a Brazilian wax. “...Did that hurt?” He asked petting her labia. 

“Yeah but I really like how it looks. She did the backdoor too..” she chuckled. Then purred when he pet her sensitive flesh. 

He moved so he was sitting between her legs. 

He grinned and moved her knees up. 

“You would be the WORST gynecologist.” Spectacle said. Her smirk vanishing as he pulled her lips apart. 

“I dunno. I think I’d tell women what they need to hear. Not that every vagina is beautiful bullshit that most of em dish out. I couldn’t pick and choose which women I wanted to see. That’s what would suck..I mean Dr.Psycho OBGYN for young ripe pussy probably wouldn’t fit on a sign..So you’ll have to be my only patient..” he chuckled gently. He moved to rub at her sensitive pearl. 

She squirmed. 

“Still so sensitive...” he said moving to dip two fingers into her. “...Still so tight....So healthy..” he smirked. 

She leaned forward to kiss him. Which he returned just as feverishly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that Spectacle being vulnerable? 
> 
> NAAAH.

Once it was safe to return to the mall They spent a few days there. 

“...So..why didn’t you broadcast my most humiliating moment?” She asked while cleaning her twin pistols. 

“I already know it. I’ve been all over that mind of yours and then some. If you ever leave me I’ll just tell the whole world that you got your first period during your first flying lesson.” He chuckled. 

He had taken off Grod’s helmet and was laying in her lap. She was running her hands through his hair. 

“Finally..things are startin’ to go my way..” he said. Lulling his eyes shut. 

“...I’m a little uneasy about Darkseid...what if we piss him off somehow?” She asked stilling striking his hair. 

“...I think he already is. We’ll just have to wing it. That’s how you have to be with trans-dementional guys like him. Worse case scenario? He’ll take you from me and give you the Supergirl treatment...Hmm...note to self get you to wear that costume she wore when she fought Superman...” he chuckled. 

“So..where are we going?...Or..where do you think we should go??” Spectacle asked. 

Psycho read her mind. She wanted to know if they were going to go any further in their toxic and complicated relationship. 

“Hmm...You -have- been well behaved lately and you really could have been a pain in the ass about my betrayal but you weren’t....I’ll tell ya what. When I take over the world..We’ll talk about getting married. How does that sound?” He smirked. 

He had made so many mistakes with Giganta. He knew he didn’t have to keep her under constant control like he did with her. She had come from pretty good stock..they would more than likely produce some pretty powerful offspring. He’d need that in his new world order. He smiled and sighed. Looking up at her. 

“Really?...D-do you mean it?....” Spectacle smiled. What would her new name be?...Hysteria?...Dementia?...something to go along with his mental theme. 

“Sure do, Babe...and could you do me a favor?” He asked uncrossing his legs. 

“Sure.” she replied. 

“...You mind jerking me off? All this carnage and domination has me as hard as a fucking rock.” 

...

Spectacle was happily humming to herself rooting through the remains of Gotham City to see if there was anything salvageable for her to use. 

She heard footsteps and immediately turned around. It was Wonder Woman. Ugh. Talk about a mood killer...she looked like she had just been in a fight but the bite marks on her neck suggested that she had been screwing. Weird, but okay. 

“Oh my God. What could you possibly want?” She asked sounding mildly annoyed. 

“I wanted to try to reason with you.” She said, calmly. 

“Out of what? I’m sitting pretty good right now. Lemme guess...you want me to join you.” 

“Spectacle you must know that you’re with a very dangerous man. He will cast you aside when it benefits him.” Diana implored.

“...Please. You’re just saying that cause you’re losing.” She said tossing her bright orange hair. 

“Spectacle. You are a rare breed of woman. How can you hate your sisters so feverishly? Please..you know he is wrong for doing this I can see it in your eyes..” Diana put her hands on the younger woman’s shoulders. 

“...He wants to marry me...He’ll...” Spectacle tensed and curled inward. Her eyes now glowing. Obviously under Psycho’s control. 

She had a smirk on her face. 

“...You will stop torturing this young woman, Dr.Psycho!”

“Honestly, she’s actually okay with all the fucked up stuff we do. I bet it makes you and your ball-busting sisters so angry knowing that a woman like this could exist.” Spectacle was imitating Psycho’s nasally voice. 

“She’s like this because of your control!” She yelled out. 

“Ahh see, Anger. There it is. I think it’s cause Spectacle is so hot.” He made the red head feel herself up. “If she were ugly...well if she were ugly I wouldn’t have put my dick in her. But still...You just can’t STAND it that a broad this beautiful wants me. ITS CONSENSUAL! No mind control needed with this kinky thing. Lemme tell ya.” He chuckled. 

“She said you wanted to marry her. Are you that depraved to soil the bonds of marriage just to make a point to the world!?” Wonder Woman was very, very angry. 

“HELLO?! That’s my whole schtick you... Wait..Huh uh not gonna say that again.” Spectacle shook her head, Mimicking his actions. I’m gonna marry her and have a shit ton of kids with her so you and your sisters, Giganta and your whole irritating gender can see that Dr.Psycho rules the world and he’s fertile as FUCK!” 

“...You know no depravity...” Diana said defeatedly. 

“Apparently neither do you. You have fun screwing around with Batman? I’ll leave on a high note. And I’ll keep my girl under control so you won’t pollute her mind any further. Nice try, Wonder Bra. Psycho out!” He said through her making her fly back to him.


End file.
